RWBY A New Dimension
by Ninjapandas0010
Summary: This is my first piece of fanfic and I plan on uploading the first four chapters back to back and then probably a new chapter every two or so weeks.
1. Chapter 1

**Rwby fan fiction**

 **A new dimension**

Chapter 1

In the beginning

"Oi Jonesy where did you even get this damn tank from anyway," Scott yelled as he clambered out from inside the T-90 heavy Russian tank.

"E-bay my friend, it's where I get all my ex-military vehicles from. Oh, and it's not a 'damn tank' her name is Sasha and she is a T-90 heavy Russian tank, also I think her sisters may still be in use with the Russian military even today." Alex replied with a harsh tone

"sorry, I didn't know you had grown so attached to her in in such a short number of days," replied Scott with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"what's the armaments on this beast anyway Alex?"

"well, she's got a beast of a main gun that's the 2A46M smoothbore so more of a cannon really and she can hold 43 spare rounds for that one. A 12.7x108 mm Kord heavy machine gun and 7.62x54 mmR PKMT and smoke launchers," replied Alex very enthusiastically.

"what about the armour"

"that my friend is a steal-composite-reactive-blend"

"nice anything else of note"

"well Scott I did add a personal touch of tea making equipment and a mini fridge for the milk"


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

The lightning

there was a loud thunder crash that scared the living daylight out of both Alex and Scott. looking up Alex saw a reddish yellow strike of lightning hit the hills about half a kilometre away.

both the boys grabbed their weapons and armour and jumped up into the tank to take it for a test drive. they were trundling down the local highway at the maximum speed of a whopping 60 km/h. strangely there were absolutely no other vehicles on the highway even though it was 11 in the evening.

All of a sudden Alex slammed on the breaks as another thunder crash and strike of lightning hit the road no more than 10 feet in front of them. Alex started to move forward again slowly this time as multiple strikes of lightning hit the tank both lads were knocked unconscious. the boys awoke to a loud thud and a jolt as the tank hit the floor of the emerald forest.

Both Alex and Scott had confused looks on their faces as Alex opened the hatch and Scott looked out through the gunner scope and saw they were no longer on the highway and in fact wherein a dense forest.

"where the bloody hell are we,"asked Scott confused

"no idea, but looks like we have bigger problems look to your left mate,"

Alex dropped back down into the tank and grabbed his Barrett m82 and loaded the gun with a magazine of high explosive armour piercing incendiary rounds and popped back up and started to fire on the creature of Grimm. Alex fired 10 rounds of ammo into the Beowolf. it did nothing but piss it off and Alex knew it so he yelled down to Scott to load the cannon with APFSDS-T and Alex jumped in the to gunner seat of the tank and took aim at the creature and fired with an almighty explosion the beast exploded into tiny pieces and disintegrated.

The boys high-fived at their victory and as they were about to get out a bottle of champagne Alex spotted a giant scorpion-like creature charging at them

"SCOTT LOAD ANOTHER APFSDS-T ROUND NOW" Alex yelled as he moved the cannon the face the deathstalker and fired the cannon *KABOOOOM* the deathstalker tilted forward slightly and the round just bounced off its top armour.

"SCOTT LOAD AN HEAT-FS NOW MOVE MOVE MOVE" Alex yelled as he tried to keep aim on the scorpion creature

"EAT THEIS YOU MOTHERFU"*KAAABOOOOOOM*Fiering the cannon the scorpion took a direct hit to the face and then a flash as the high explosive warhead went off and then a huge cloud of smoke. Still looking through the scope of the cannon Alex saw four girls stood where the giant scorpion once stood.

The first one is fairly short and looks to be quite young no older than about 15. She has jet black hair and wheres a black blouse, a black waist cincher and a skirt with red trimming, a red hooded cloak and a black belt with lots of large cartridges that looked to be about .50 BMG size and has a silver rose on her belt. She has black boots with a red band around them and she has rather pale skin and looks to be carrying a giant scythe that is twice her size.

The next one looked to be ever so slightly taller and no older than 16-17. She has hair as white as fresh snow and has very pale skin like the first girl. She was wearing a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly coloured thigh length dress. She seemed to have an apple shaped neckless and a pair of earrings in the shape of rectangles and had white heeled wedge boots that went up to mid calf. She is carrying what looks to be a rapier with her.

The next girl was just ever so slightly taller again and she had midnight black hair and rather pale skin similar to that of the other two girls she had a nice little bow on the top of her head. She is wearing a black buttoned vest with a white sleeveless shirt underneath the vest that is showing part of her midriff. She has white shorts that might be connected to her shirt although it is partly covered by her vest. Her shorts have a zip in front of each leg. She is wearing stocking that start of black at the to and end with a purple colour at the bottom. The stocking has a white flower emblem on them. She has black low-healed boots. She looks to be carrying a katana with a gun built on to the handle with ribbons trailing off of them and an oversized sheath.

The next girl is noticeably taller than the rest and looks to be about 17-18 years of age. She looks to be wearing some sort of tan leather vest top with a yellow low-cut crop top underneath with a black burning heart emblem. she has golden hair the vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs and the cuffs look to have golden buttons on them. She is wearing a brown leather looking belt with a buckle a pouch and what looks to be like a banner with the same burning heart emblem but this on is in gold. She is where black short shorts and what looks to be like a pleated skirt in behind it. She looks to have a large goldey yellow colour bracelets with a ring of red cylinders inset into it and what looks like the end of a 1911 barrel poking out the bottom.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

BOOOM

"did you all just hear that," ruby said with a bit of a worried tone

"I thought we were alone" replied blake with an equally worried tone to her voice.

"yes I heard that too, what about you yang?" Weiss said in a stern tone as they all looked around to see yang running towards the sound of the gunfire. *KABOOOM*

"what in the name of remnant was that" yelled weiss as she used her glyphs to catch up with yang and not too shortly after ruby was alongside using her semblance of speed to catch up.

"oh no," ruby whispered in a worried tone

"shit a death stalker" yang said in a hushed voice remembering the last time they had to fight one.

they all looked over about 200 feet in front of them was a deathstalker and another 100 feet further was a strange tracked vehicle that they had never seen before.

*KABOOOM* the long cylinder sticking out of the vehicle erupted in a spout of flames as the death stalker leant forwards and a large shiny metal object bounced off the top armour of the beast.

"we need to help them" yelled ruby getting ready to attack

*KABOOOM* the cylinder erupted in flames again but this time nothing bounced off the deathsalker.*KABOOOM* a second explosion went off and death stalker was completely obliterated and a massive cloud of smoke formed where the death stalker once stood. the four girls ran over to the huge cloud of smoke to see if there was anything else but when the smoke cleared they just saw two lads get out of the vehicle and aim guns that they had never seen before pointed at them.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

The meeting

"who might you be" Alex shout over to the four girls as he jumped down from the tank holding a Beowulf assault rifle chambered in 500 smiths and Wesson with dual colt m1911 and a Barrett m82 slung over his shoulder, whilst wearing a full suit of osprey mark 4 body armour with Scott closely following behind with the same weapons and equipment.

"I'm ruby rose this is Weiss she the one with the bow is blake belladonna and the one at the end is yang xiao long who is also my sister"

"and you are" Weiss snapped in return to my question.

"I am general Alex Jones with the London army cadet corp and this is lieutenant general Scott William also with the London army cadet corp"

"what's a London" ruby asked enthusiastically

"it's a city ruby" replied Alex

" could you please answer me a couple question ruby," asked Alex in a polite and calm to me

"sure" answer ruby

"question one; where are we,

question two; what were those things that just attacked us,

question three; how old are you all,

final question how do I get to town I need to refuel my tank soon"

"umm you're in the emerald forest in va" ruby was cut off short by Weiss butting in over her

"wait wait wait how old are you two" screeched Weiss

"um in 18 and my friend here is 17 why"

"if your 18 and 17 how do you not know what the hell a Grimm is"

"I'm not from around here"

"what have you been living on the moon for your whole life or something"

"yeah about your moon why is it broken like that where I come from the moon is one whole ball of rock and dust, it doesn't look like its be hit with an ICBM whereas this one does what happened and more importantly what planet am I on," Alex asked.

"what kind of stupid question is that how do you not know what planet you're on, it's remnant you nunce" Weiss shoot back with a hint of anger in her voice.

"hey no need for that, I have lived on a planet called earth for my whole life," Alex yelled back in anger raising his gun to Weiss's head.

"hay hay hay no need for violence" blake spoke up for the fist time.

"wait did you bow just twitch miss belladonna," asked Alex extremely confused.

"What? No. Of course it didn't, Bows don't twitch"

"they do if you have cat ears under them"ruby spoke up and got a sharp glance from blake. f looks could kill ruby would be dead now.

"wait you have cat ears under that bow," said Scott lunging forward and pulling off blake's bow and getting a quick elbow to the jaw.

" aww that awesome," said Alex in reply to seeing the ears.

"and cute" ruby said all excited.

"yes and cute" replied Alex.

"let's all get back to beacon and the town of vale is over that way if you want to drive up there in that what did you call it a tank to refuel it," yang shouted over all the fuss to do with blake's ears.

"good idea, hay ruby want to come with me to show me where to go as I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing," replied Alex

"can I guys please I want a ride in that thing" shouted ruby with huge amounts of energy and volume.

"that might be a good idea we don't want these two to get lost in vale" replied yang and blake in unison


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

The city of Vale

People started to turn thair heads as a loude rumbling started to approach from behind them. They looked around to see what the noise was and gasped. It was some kind of large tracked vehicle headed towards Smith and western the guns and ammunition store. As per Ruby's instructions Alex jumped out first and looked at the name of the store and instantly facepalmed. Scott and Ruby then followed and Scott looks and the name and had a good gigle about it. This makes Ruby quite confused and she looks at both Alex and Scott and says "what's so funny"

Alex looks at Ruby and replies "well where I come from there is an actuall weapons manufacturer called Smith and wesson,and they are a multi billion dollar company"

"Ahh I see" said Ruby exited that there was weapon company's where Alex came from.

"should we head inside" said Alex.

"Yes lets" replied Scott.

Both Scott and Alex where completely gobsmacked at all the weapons and armour on the walls and in desplay ceases inside the shop. Alex walked up to the counter and said "excuse me good sir but would it be possible to get a couple weapon mods done here" the man replied in a very deep and heave Russian accent "hello my friend I am sure there is something I can do for you what where you thinking off"

Well I would like for my assault rifle to be able to get more compact and the same with my sniper but I would also like the sniper to turn on to a broad sword as it is long enough" Alex said

"What about the two pistols there anything for those"

" no thanks I want to keep there how they are they where expensive, talking of expensive how much will all that cost"

" well I can have it done in the hour and it will be 3, 750 lein my friend, but I do a part payment scheme on modifications you can pay 400 a month for 9 months with an upfront of 250"

Sounds good mate let be get my money from my vehicle and I'll back in a sec" replied alex

"Hay Ruby how do I get money? " asked alex

Don't worry you will find out letter when you meat ozpin I will pay for it now and you can pay me back" replied ruby

"nice thanks"

All exited Ruby says "Alex come and look at this it's a full suit of battle armour"

"ohh nice how much"

"10,000 my friend but I will let you have it with the weapon mods for 8,250 so over all it will be 10,000" shouted the owner of the store.

"damn I'll have to wait for it"

"I'll pay for it just promise to pay me back ok" replied rwby.

"excuse my good sir but would you be able to convert my tank to run on dust power cells by any chance."

"I can, and I shall do that for free as you are spending so much today" replied the owner of the store.

"thanks and how much are power cells"

"100 lein each"

"ahh no problem Ruby can we get a couple power cells too" said alex

"no problem"

"thanks"

About an hour later

"buy and thanks again for all your help" shouted alex and Scott as they left the shop

"no problem" replied the store owner

"thanks for paying for all that Ruby don't worry I'll pay you back when I get the money" said Alex

" no problem Alex just don't tell my sister she will try to kill you. Oh you haven't got your aura yet have you"

"what's an aura"

"it's like a force field that can protect and heal you"

"cool how do me and Scott get ourse"

"come here a sec and I'll unlock it for you"

A few moments later

"there all done" says Ruby excitedly after unlocking Alex and Scott's aura. Alex had a strange feeling come over him and then saw his hands, surrounded with vibrant crimson glow and then it faded away but Alex still felt empowerd from the experianc. Scott. Looked at himself and was a little disappointed when he didn't have a glow. And then it hit him, Alex shot Scott in the stomach with it beowulf. Scott now had a golden shimmer to his aura where is had absorbed the impact of the 500 beowulf cartridge.

Back at Beacon

"well that was quite the drive was it not, we had to kill so meany grim we are almost out of armour piercing rounds for the 107 machine gun and my beowulf, dust ammo that is anyway I'm saving my earth amo for an emergency" said Alex exhausted from all the fighting on the way to Beacon academy.

"ahh miss rose I see you have some friends with you, these two must be Alex and Scott from the forest" said ozpin

"yes sir that would be correct and I would like to ask a quest-" said Alex getting cut off mid sentence by ozpin

"yes you may join but you have to compleat one task first"

"what would you have us do sir"

"to join Beacon you must first best a teacher in combat"

"oh shit" muttered scott

"please no profanity in my school Mr willims"

"sorry sir"

"who will we fight Sir" asked alex

"you shall fight Glynda goodwitch tommorow morning" replied ozpin.

"where can we sleep tonight sir and where can we keep our tank"

"don't worry about the tank and you can sleep in team rwby's dorm for the night and we will sort out the teams tommorow afternoon"

"thank you sir and we will see you in the morning in then arena oh and what time"

"six am if you could"

"no problem sir"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Dorm rwby

"And what are these two doing in here ruby" yelled weiss

"ozpin said they where to sleep here tonight" replied Ruby

"ohh cool sleepover" shouted yang

"NO NO NO NO NO NOT HAPPENING THESE UNKNOWN THINGS ARE NOT STAYING HERE" screamed weiss

"uhh guys we are right here and u would like to see you try and stop us from sleeping here ice queen" replied Alex

"Fine then if you beet me in a sparing match I will shut up about it" replied weiss

"your on ice queen"

And don't call me ICE QUEEN"

"sorry I didn't realise it annoyed you so much" Alex replied with a sarcastic tone

At the arena

"Hay this is stupid we all know I'll beat your ass and you don't stand a chance" shouted Alex over the Chears of everyone in the arena waiting for weiss shnee to fight someone from another planet.

A relatively tall man with green hair and what looked to be a thermos flask of some sort. But whatever he was drinking made him stupid fast.

"Gooooooood evening student this is doctor obleck and I will mediating your sparing match today. On the count of three you will fight"

"1"

"you know it's not too late to back out weiss"

"haha in your dreams"

"2"

"Get ready Scott" Alex said turning to his partner

"OK we should use the 1v1 strategy first, I will hang back whilst you fuck her up, and then we swap when you get tired"

"good idea" replied alex

"3"

"Fight"

Alex took out his gun and aimed slightly to the left of Weiss and as he pulled the trigger he swept across with the weapon firing round after round of high explosive ammunition at the ice queen "let's face it I've already hit you with three rounds three more and you are out or one of my pistol round you will be in the infirmary with a few broken bones and maybe some internal bleeding so BRING IT ICE QUEEN" alex treated to say and then finished of yelling at weiss. Weiss ran at Alex and mid run jumped and took flight strait at Alex's face Alex heard the dust chamber in weiss's sword click because of then advanced hearing the helmet of his battle suit have him and shit himself slightly after sea it had stopped of on red fire dust and raised his arms to block the blow and then nothing happend it's like everything just stopped. Alex looked around and realised he had discovered his semblance or at least part of it he could manipulate time itself he saw a couple of n bullets in the air. Alex used hit free time to disarm weiss and slash at her four times with his own trench knife causing weiss's aura to drop to zero and then Alex took a few steps past weiss and took a lading position as if he had just Run at the speed of light. Everyone gasped as weiss hit the floor and alex just stood up lowly from the crouch he had 'landed in' after then wining strikes threw weiss to the floor.

"How dare you beat me weiss shnee in a spair g match and not even be visible for park of it.

" Alex what the hell was that how did you move so fast"

"Scott I think I discovered my semblance and it I fucking awesome"

"so why is it then or is it super speed"

"nope it is the ability to manipulate time itself. I don't know how powerful this is but if my calculations are correct, and they usually are, I have a multi power semblance,meaning you probably will to because you are frome earth aswell. But I think I might have unlimited aura so I want to test something"

"OK what do you want to do" said Scott in a curious tone

"I want you to shoot me in the face"

"How will that show if you have unlimited aura"

"Simple you will use my earth ammo in my Barrett m82 so If I'm wrong I will either have no head or one hell of a headache unless I have an endless pool of aura"

"not a chance Alex"

"fine I'll get Ruby to do it"

"she won't do it either"

"bet she will"

Alex pulled out his scroll and looked up Ruby's number and diald

Ruby picked up and sounder extremely happy alex had managed to take weiss down a notch

"yayyy we are gonna have a sleepover with us tonight"

"yep although I had called to aske a favour. Meet me at the gun range in 10 and I'll explain"

The gun range

"hay Ruby I am surprised you even came at this time of night. Well what I wanted to ask is will you shoot me in the face"

"what why would you ask me to do that"

"Well in that fight, I found out my semblance, I can manipulate time itself. but I believe I have a multi powerd semblance, and part of that is the ability to regenerate aura at a stupid fast rate for some reason although as well as being able to manipulate time I can move stupid fast and have got what us basic lately a bottomless pit of aura and I only loaded it with training ammo"

Said Alex as he put a magazine of live dust round in to the sniper

"OK if you say so but I won't get in trouble for this will I"

No Mrs Rose you shall not and have given permission for this if Alex loads only training ammo in to his gun" said opzpin as he stepped out of a shadow in the corner to watch

"well OK than get ready"

"FIRE" yelled Alex as a chunk or metal traveling at a few thousand feet per second slammed in to his face and he didn't even flinch or feel it, even better it didn't kill him.

"now Ruby unload the other 19 rounds on me anywhere"

19 fifty cal nut shots later and Alex walkes over takes his sniper, slings it over his shoulder pulls out both his 1911's and puts them to his temples and pulls the triggers four times and that proudly states

" I have unlimited aura"

Opzpin and Ruby look at him and then opzpin says "well it would seem you may be able to face a tougher opponent tommorw"

"Sir who would you have in mind" replied alex

"well myself of course"

"OK then sir your on"


	7. Chapter 7

Chaper seven

06:00 Beacon arena

"welcome everyone, today's event will be two new students trying to gain entry to Beacon. we have Mr Jones and Mr Williams about to fight ozpin himself" shouted doctor obleck over the tanoy system of the arena

"well just so you know to gain entrance to Beacon all you two boys have to do is land a hit and remove some of my aura" said ozpin as he gave the most withering death stare in the history of withering death stares

"gladly sir"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"begin"

Alex raised his beowulf assault rifle and fired to ozpin's left whilst simultaneously drawing his right hand 1911 and firing two shots at ozpin the first connected and did nothing but the second harmlessly bounced away like it was a ping pong ball. Then Alex used super speed to run up and punch ozpin in the face knocking his glasses off but not removing any aura. Ozpin turned to Alex and went to slash with his cane but nothing happen. It stopped mid strike and then the world was frozen around Alex again but this time deliberately as Alex started to unload every round he had for his sniper and assault rifle then his twin pistols and slashed with his knife for good measure. Alex then stole all of Scott's ammo from the sidelines to reload with. Alex landed in a super hero pose facing ozpin and unfrozen time. Upon time resuming ozpin tried to dodge the hail of over five hundred bullets and twenty something slashes to no avail. only a quarter of ozpin's aura was damaged.

"that's it time for then heavy hitters" shouted Alex as he load his 1911's with his earth ammo. As he does this ozpin strikes him in the chest and launches Alex in to a wall and then turns and takes out Scott in two strikes to the head and torso. Ozpin turns to try and finish Alex only to take a knife to the gut and left shoulder blade that takes a tiny bit more of his aura whilst Alex's has already regenerated and is back at full from the mach 27 impact with the arena wall that would haven killed any normal Hunter in training. It was at this point ozpin started to hover as Alex went for another strike with his knife, only to strike to low and catch ozpin leg doing nothing to his surprise. Alex pulls both of his pistols and starts to unload all fourteen earth rounds in to ozpin only for them to harmlessly bounce off. Alex looks up at ozpin with nothing but rage filling his eyes as he is himself lofted from then floor and sent skywards by ozpin. Ozpin looks around to amazed faces and starteld students, that a new student could even touch him was unthinkable.

It was then everyone heard the low pitch sound of a male battle cry as fourteen rounds of earth ammo slammed in to ozpin from above reducing his aura from three quarters to zero in a split second. Ozpin hit the floor and all the student and staff members stared in amazement as Alex hit the ground next to ozpin going at least mach 40 creating a creater about 10 foot deep only to see Alex crawl out with les than a tenth of his aura remaining and to thair amazement not a single scratch on him.

"AAAANNNNDDDD IT LOOKS LIKE THE NEW STUDENT IS THE WINNER" yelled boctor obleck from the cometary booth of the arena.

Ozpin on the other had had a bullet wound on his left arm and right knee where the last coupled of shots had shattered his aura and went straight threw ozpin. Alex walked over to ozpin and by the time he got there he had full aura. Alex put his hand on ozpin head and started to glow a bright crimzon. Everyone in the room gasped as they saw ozpin wounds healing and his aura replenishing.

11:45 team rwby dorm

"holy fuck Alex you took down ozpin on your own" shouted yang as she finished watching the replay of the fight on her scroll

"how in the hell did you move that fast it was faster than me" said Ruby chiming in

"yes that was quite impressive alex" blake said from behind her book as she put it down the see what Alex had to say

"I bet you cheated somehow Alex it's the only explanation for that"

"weiss I'm really trying to not hate you but you are making it really hard for me" said alex in reply too weiss's coment "also Ruby I'll let you in to a little secret yes I can move fast but not that fast I-"

"hah I knew you cheeted"

"shut up weiss. Any way as I was saying I can't move that fast even though I am faster than you Ruby. I can manipulate time so I froze time hit the hell out of him and started it again. it's just that as time catches up every movement I made looks like it was stupid fast. when in reality I did it at my normal pace, it actually took me a good couple minutes to fier all five hundred or so rounds at him and then reload from my teammate"

"how did you survive that fall from what looked like the edge of orbit then" asked blake

Well I have a multi power semblance so not only am I really fast and can stop time but I can regenerate my aura really fast so as I took the damage I was regenerating my aura faster than it was going down but not fast enough to keep it all" replied Alex

"so that still does not explain how you healed ozpin from zero aura to full"

"I know Weiss I read about aura sharing and healing online and decided to try it and it worked. I can show you how to do it if you want" replied Alex.

"how dose it work then"

"Well you have to be able to channel your aura threw your right arm and hand to start with like this"

Alex says whilst his right hand glows a bright crimson. "you can also use it as a torch Ruby turn out the light" as Ruby turns of the light Alex's hand lights up the room with a red glow from his hand and they all look at him amazed. "all right Ruby you can turn the light on again now I need a rest before class starts and ozpin decides what team me and Scott are on"

14:00

Ozpin's Office

"So Mr Jones congratulation on the fight and you to Mr Williams"

"are we in then sir can we come to your school"

"yes you can and from now on refer to me as ozpin or Oz"

"OK Oz so what team are we on"

"do you have any requests for a team placement"

"is it possible for me to b en on team RWBY and for Scott to be on JNPR Oz"

"yes I don't see why not I'll make the arrangements and have a care package of everything you will need sent to your respective dorms and I will have a new bed sent to each room too" said ozpin as he typed away on his computer.

*bing*

"ah my scroll just went off do you mind if i check it oz"

"go ahead that will be your new student id and your hunters Id so you can carry your weapons around and not get in trouble"

"thanks oz should we head to class now"

"Yes I belive you are In with doctor obleck now"

"thanks Oz we won't let you down"

"oh I'm sure you won't"

14:30

Obleks lecture hall

"so who can tell me the generals biggest mistake in the faunas wars then" said doctor obleck as he was zooming around the hall at 100 mils per hour

"well faunas are part animal and everyone knows that animals are easier to trane" shouted out a student on the other side of the lecture hall

"Sir he attracted after dark giving his men a disadvantage as faunas have near perfect night vision so they could see better"

"well done Blake and Alex could you please wake up because if you don't learn history then you are destined to repeat the mistakes made before you"

"sorry professor I'm just tired from my fight with ozpin"

"that's doctor to you I didn't earn the PhD for fun"

"sorry doctor"

After a couple more hours of obleck flying around the room asking lots of question it was time for sparing class and Alex was extremely exited for this as he wanted to go one on one against the invincible girl phyra nickoss and see just how invincible she really is.

"who would like to go fist then" shouted Glynda goodwitch as she walked in to then room

"I will" shouted Alex back getting a couple of looks from other students

"and who would you like to fight today alex"

"Umm what about phyra or better yet the whole of JWNPR" "

are you sure you can take on five at one Mr Jones"

"I could take on ten of them and you If I wanted to"

"OK then start your fight"

Alex instantly froze time before any of the other team could strike and took down Scott juan and ren before they had even moved an inch and turned around to see Nora had fired a granade that was a few inches from his face. Alex turned it around to hit her and then fired a couple rounds from his beowulf at her to make sure. Alex went a stood in his starting position and unfroze time for everyone but phyra to be at zero aura and everyone gasped as Nora got hit with her own granade and blasted in to a wall and juan got hit with ren's gunfire and ren in turn got hit with Scott's gunfire and Scott got it in back if the head with a fifty call shit from Alex's sniper and they all dropped in about 3 secods but in that time Alex was already running at phyra with is trench knife and got a good solid strike on her shield. Is was now obvious to Alex why no one could hit her as she deflected the next blow with her bare hand and it was because she could control the magnetic force of her opponents weapons and deflect them so Alex switched to his polimer rounds in hit 1911's and fired a couple shots and they hit her shield knocking her back slightly. Alex froze time again and disarmed phyra only to turn around and strike a couple time to lower her aura to only 3 one more strike and she would be out Alex unfrozen time and shot her in the back with a single polymer round from is pistol before doing a barrel role and landing next to Glynde whilst still holding phyra's sword and shield.

"and that's the match" said Glynda

"well done Alex I haven't seen a fight like that in quite a while and I have never seen anyone move that fast before"

"thanks I'm gonna go back to my team now that tierd me out"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

"so it looks like I'm part of team rwby now" said Alex as he walked in to thair dorm and saw the new bed and a big box with Beacon accedmy printed on the side and a letter on top that read

'to Mr Jones this box should contain any and all things needed to get a start at Beacon I haven included your uniform and 30,000 lien as I know about your debt to a certain red hunteress in training I have also enclosed all the relevant books you will need to get a start with class and have programed your scroll to open the door for dorm RWBAY still pronounced RUBY.

Yours

Ozpin

"Hay Ruby come over here"

"yes what is it"

"I have your money, here is the 10,000 lien I owe you"

"thanks alex"

Alex used his engeneering skills from earth to turn his bed in to what looked like a military cot mixed with a hammock by hanging it from the wall and ceiling only to have Weiss have a g at him for trying to copy them with thair bunk beds.

"actually Weiss I have made it so I can fold it up to the wall. so it doesn't take up as much room when I'm not using it"

"oh that's actually not a bad idea sorry I had a go at you"

"wait did Weiss just apollagise to you Alex" said yang from the other side of the room.

"yes I am trying to be nice to Weiss and in turn she will be nicer to me because contrary to popular belief Weiss is actually a really nice person that I would actually like to know and get along with" said Alex in reply to yang question

"yes there is that and you are also teaching me how to aura share and heal too and I kinda wanna learn that so I am being nice so you don't stop teaching me"

"fair enough oh can you channel your aura yet because I want to see it if you can"

"i think so I'll try now"

Weiss raised her right arm and started to concentrate after about thirty seconds her hand started to glow a nice bright white and than it started to flicker slightly as everyone was thrown backward and Alex ended up going threw the wall and in to team JNWPR'S dorm making a huge hole in thair wall as well because he was stood closest to Weiss and took the briny of the hit.

"oh my oum are you ok Alex" shouted Weiss as she ran across the hallway using the holes in the walls to get to him faster. Alex was laying on then floor completely still and unconscious. Ruby pulled out her scroll and saw that Alex's aura was an zero and wasn't regenerating.

"Umm Weiss his aura is drained and its not regenearating like It should be"

"oh no someone go and get ozpin" shouted Weiss as a tear started to role down her cheek "have I killed him she said to Blake who was checking his pulse.

" no he is still alive but I think there is only one way to save him"

"anything what's do I have to do I don't want to have killed him"

"I think you need to aura heal him with your aura Weiss"

"but that's what did this to him in the first place"

"just concentrate and stay calm and iwlt will all be fine" said Blake Tring to comfort Weiss

Weiss put her hand on top of Alex's head and closed her eyes. It was then that ozpin came running around the corner with glynda and the campus doctor to see Weiss net over Alex and her hand glowing an almost blinding white whilst more and more tears started to drip from her cheeks on to Alex's chest

"oh my oum what happend to him" asked ozpin sounding slightly worried as he had never seen this happen before.

"we don't know he was Tring to teach Weiss how to aura heal and share and out of no where we where all thrown backwards and Alex tried to shield us. Then he was thrown backwards threw two walls and then this happend" reapplied blake t on ozpin.

"ok everyone stand back and let doctor Elizabeth take a look at him

"NO I CAN DO THIS IT MY FAULT HE'S LIKE THIS" shouted Weiss as her hand started to glow almost blindingly bright.

"everyone get back from them" shouted ozpin as he started to make his way back to somebody kind of cover with everyone else.

"I think it's working" shouted Ruby as she was looking at her scroll and saw Alex's aura starting to regenerate

"Weiss stand back his aura is regenerating again" shouted Ruby as a carry faint crimson clown started form around alex

"no I need to finish this" replied Weiss an a worried tone

Alex took a deep breath as he felt his body getting strong and his aura returning to full strength and he opened his eyes very slightly to see Weiss stood over net over him helping him with aura Helling and could see her aura draining rapidly as it was being channel in to Alex at that moment Weiss collapsed on to the floor as her aura completely drained in to Alex. Alex got up and looked at Weiss then picked her up kicking the door to team JNWPR'S dorm open and then his own and put Weiss on her bed and started to heal her only to collapse himself. When he came to he was in his own bed and doctor Elizabeth was with them Tring to figure out what had happened.

"uhh maam what ho web long have I been out for"

"about three days"

"shit that's not good is Weiss ok"

"no she is still out cold"

"oh no she has been out for to long I have to help her"

Alex got out of bed only to find he was cuffed to it

"that's for your own safety don't try to move to much"

Alex went to grab his pistol from his holster only to find they had both been taken and he didn't have his knife either he saw them the other side of the room next to the doctor.

"excuse me maam but I don't feel safe without my pistols would go u be able to let me have them beck"

"I'm sorry but I'm not alloud to give them back"

"on who's orders"

"ozpin's I'm afraid"

"Well if you don rn give them back you won't survive the day so hand them back"

"ok bit only if they haven no ammo in them"

"fine"

Alex took both his pistols back and put one in his holster and the other in his cuffed hand he reached under his mattress and pulled out a magazine of dust rounds and put it in the gun and amend at the cuff chain

"you might want to shield your eyes this will be bright and you should probably cover your ears too"

*BANG*

alex fired an explosive dust round and the cuffs and they shared

"now to help weiss"

Alex walked over an md unhooked all the medical equipment attached to her and put his hand on her forehead and closed his eyes Hi av whole body started to glow a bright crimson and then just his right hand on Weiss head. Weiss started to glow a bright white and her eyes open to see Alex stood over her healing her. Weiss stared to sit up only to find she was cuffed to her bed as well"

"doctor could you get key for the cuffs please" Alex said as he saw the cuffs

"I'm afraid I don't have them ozpin does"

"Ok I'll deal with it then"

Alex put his hand on Weiss's wrist and shot the cliff link Alex took all the excess explosive damage from the bullet and took off the cuff from Weiss's wrist and then huged her

"thank oum your all right I was so worried, you have been unconscious for almost three days.

" let's go talk to ozpin he will want to know we are all right just let me grab all my stuff and change in to my battle armor I want to go and fight some grim after we have spoken to ozpin"

Ozpin's Office

"Hay oz I just wanted to let you know me seen and Weiss are ok now and we are going to fight some grim in the emerald forest"

"not so fast Mr Jones you and Weiss need to stay in bed and rest up for a couple weeks"

"oz just try and stop me I'm going to fight some grim weather you alow it or not"

"Glynde could you please lock the door"

"if you do that im just going to dive out of the window"

"glynda just lock it and ill deal with Mr Jones here"

"Weiss grab my arm"

As Alex says this he pulls his pistol loaded with explosive ammo and frees time then walks over to the window with Weiss.

"Umm what just happend alex"

"you part of my semblance is time manipulation and I realised that if someone Is touching me then they will not be frozen with me so let's go Alex says as he fires seven explosive bullets at the window and they all freeze." no I need to unfreeze time but when I do I will throw to you out the window and freeze it again so I can catch you at the bottom ok"

"um what"

As Weiss says this Alex unfreeze time and throws her out the window and waits a second and then freezes time again and jumps himself. Alex lands on the floor and leaves create. He unfreeze time again and every one about screams as they see Alex hit then floor and catch Weiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Eemerald forest

"well I will admit that could have gone better with ozpin" said Alex as he was driving threw the emerald forest with Weiss in his tank

"yes It could have and you realise you will have to pay for that window you broke"

"I know, but how much can it cost really it's a small window that I broke"

"I know but it will still cost you over 1000 lien for it"

"I've got 20,000 so I don't need to worry about it too much"

"LOOK OUT" yelled Weiss as they almost hit a king tijitu Alex jumped out of the drivers set and in to the gunners seat

"weiss can you grab one if the shells with a red top it's explosive so be carfull"

"OK here you go"

Alex put the round in to the breach of then Canon and aimed for the white head of the giant snake

"eat this Bitch"

*boom* Weiss fired the main gun and took the head clean off the snake now for the other head Alex opens the tank and got on to the roof mounted 107 and started to fire the gun at the other snakes head until it slumped to then floor and started to evaporate.

Ozpin's office

"Oz are you seeing this"

Asked Glynde as he showed the live feed from the emerald forest to Ozpin

"Glynde get the rest of team RWABY and team JNWPR on to a Bull head and I'll go and get port and obleck"

"oh oum that's a go loath heading towards them" said glinda as she watched the feed.

Glynda ran to the elevator and pulled out her scroll to call bit the teams to the helipad.

Alex jumped down to the floor to check that there wasn't any more grim to kill just as he was about to get back in to the tank he felt the ground shake and looked around to see a goliath charging at them. Alex jumped in to the tank and closed the lid jumping in the the drivers seat he floored it toward Beacon whilst explaining to weiss how to load and fire the cannon and aim it at the goliath.

"Load a red one and aim for the weakest point weiss"

"OK done"

" Ok now when I say go fire at it"

"got it"

"GO"

*BOOM* the round hit the goliath on the chest between two plates and it roared and stopped charging

"now load another and fire again until it's dead weiss"

"Ok I've got it"

Alex opened the top of the tank and started to firethe 107 at it but most of the rounds bounced off it.

"Weiss pass me the box of ammo that has exp written on the side of it"

"hear you go Alex"

"thanks"

*BOOM* the cannon fired again this time hitting it in the eye stunning it. Alex loaded the 107 with high exosove ammo and started to fire at it hitting it with every shot. At this point Alex heard a humming in the distance and saw a Bull head with the rest of team RWBAY and JNWPER with Ozpin and glynda and then another with doctor obleck and professor port in flying towards them.

"om we need to take thieves thing down now"

"should we just wait for help"

"no they won't get here in time"

"All right what should we do"

"You see that tube next to you, pass it to me" shouted Alex as he pointed to a tomahawk surface to surface missile launder

*beep beep beep beeeeeeeep*

"FIRE EVERYTHING" shouted Alex as he fired then tomahawk at the giant grim. About thirty seconds later the missile came down and slammed in to the goliaths back knocking it to the ground. Alex continued to fire the 107 as Weiss fired the cannon again this time the shell broke the skin of the grim and exploded under it causing its head to explode. Just as the beast started to evaporate both Bull heads landed and Ruby yang and blake ran over to see how Alex and Weiss where. Only to see them jump out of the tank high five then hug in celebration of thair success.

"well that was unexpected" said yang as she saw Alex and Weiss hugging and laughing at the fact they had just killed a golaith on thair own.

"Alex, Weiss are you ok" shouted Ruby as she ran over to see what was going on

"yes thank you Ruby it's a good thing I decided to bring the tank out for a change.

" guys look up" shouted Blake as a nevermore went to swop on to them. Just as Blake spoke a Streak of green energy shot over head and the nevermore crashed in to the ground a few yards away from the tank.

"well I think it's about time we all head back to Beacon" said Ozpin as he claimed back in to one of then Bull heads.

"I'm going to stay with Alex and Weiss in the tank for the return trip" said Ruby

"so will me and yang" said Blake as she climbed on to the tank and got in to the loaders position. Ruby got in the commanders position and then Alex and Weiss sat in the drivers and gunners seat respectively. Yang clambered on top and reloaded the 107 machine gun then stood threw the top hatch and started to look around. As the tank started to move yang almost fell in to the tank and had to grab the top to stop herself from falling.

"anyone want to stop in Vale I need to get some more ammo for the machine gun on top" shouted Alex over then roar of the engine.

"Ok I could do with some more ammo for crescent rose actually said Ruby.

" is anyone else hungry" said weiss

"afterthought fight I'm famished" replied Alex.


	10. chapter 10

Chapter ten

Vale

"Hello again what do you need this time" said the owner of the gun store

"Just some ammo for my 107 machine gun and a couple explosive rounds for my tank" repplied Alex

"no problem ill just go grab them"

"oh and five more dust power sells for my tank"

"is that everything"

"yes for now anyway"

"Ok that will be 1,250 lein"

"hear you go mate" says Alex as he hands over the money

"thank you for your buisness"

Outside Smith and Western

"OK so who wants to get some food"

"I'm good" says Blake

"me to" replies yang

"Im late for sparing practice" says Ruby as she uses her semblance to get back to Beacon.

"looks like it's just you and I then Weiss. Know anywhere good"

"there is a small Noodle stand a couple blocks away"

"Sounds good to me"

Alex and Weiss finish loading the tank with all the ammo and started to drive towards the noodle stand.

"two noodles please"

"uh hu" replies the man behind the stand.

"20 lein"

"here you go"

The man nods and get the noodle.

"holy crap they are some big bowls of noodles" Alex says as he goes all wide eyed and starts to eat

"yes they are and it's the perfect place to get some food after a fight as it's really well priced and is a good amount of food"

"uhhh huuuu" Alex replied with a face full of noodles.

30 minutes later

"we should probably head back to Beacon now weiss

"yes I agree"

"don't we have to meet up in the ballroom at 15:00"

"yes so we can choose our first mission I belive"

"Ok well is 13:50 now and it will take about 45 minutes to drive back from here in this tank"

"we could call an air lift Alex"

"What about my tank"

They can bring lifting gear and we can be back in 20"

"OK make the call I'll get the tank ready for flight"

"ok"

20 minuts later

"well that was quick" said alex

"I know" replied weiss looking slightly worried

"don't worry if we fall nothing will happen to you as the tank will take all the impact and I could freeze you in time mid air so you don't hit the floor as fast also put your seat belt on"

"fair enough"

"you know you didn't have to stay In the tank with me weiss you could have gone with them in the air ship"

"I know I just though you might want some company"

"well your not wrong"

"we are 30 seconds out prepare for landing at beacon" said the Bull head pilot over the radio

"allright weiss sit in the gunners position and look out the view finder" said Alex as he sat on the drivers position.

The pilot came over the radio.

"we haven touch down, disconnecting lift cables"

just as Alex and weiss felt a jolt from landing. Alright to the hanger ozpin gave me. As Alex and weiss trundled across the school grounds in Alex's tank. they kept having people look In aww at the vehicle a coupled people even followed them to the hanger and asked to see it closer. Out if these groups was the entire of team CFVY who came over to ask how we where after hearing we got attacked by a goliath.

"so how did you survive a fight with a goliath" said yatsuhasi in a deep but calm voice.

"this will be interesting" said coco In an extremely sarcastic tone.

"well with a big gun good timeing and some brilliant aiming be weiss" said Alex as he jumped out of the tank and then Weiss followd shutting the lid. It was at that point Alex heard a shot ring out in the distance and as he went to freeze time he realised he was too late as weiss had been hit in the waist with what looked like a fifty call round. All of team CFVY spun around weapons at the ready and just as they finished Alex froze time and went over to Weiss and put his hand on her forehead. Alex started to push all his aura strength in to his hand only when he did time resumed as he was no longer concentrating on time manipulation. Yatsuhashi turned around to see how everybody was only to see Alex nelt over Weiss with his pocket knife in her wound.

"Alex please stand up slowly and drop the knife before I have to move you away"

"this isn't what it looks like man"

"step away now"

"the bullet is still in there and it's poisening her I need to remove it"

"just step away before I have to make you"

"LOOK IM TRYING TO SAVE HER LIFE FOR FUCK SAKES JUST LET ME DO THAT WILL YOU"

"Yatsuhashi you can stand down you won't be able to hurt him he has almost unlimited aura" said ozpin as he came running towards the hanger.

"thanks Oz the round punched straight threw her aura and is still inside the wound I need some one to hold her still whilst I pull it out"

"The nurse can do that alex"

"you don't understand she doesn't have long left if the bullet is still in her it's poisening her"

"ok what do you want me to do"

"hold her legs and can someone hold her arms for me i need her completely still for this to work"

"got it" said ozpin

"I'll hold her arms" said Yatsuhashi

At this point Yang, Blake and Ruby had arrived at the hanger.

"what can we do Alex" said Blake sounding extremely worried for her teammate.

"find the bastard who did this he is that way some where. At this point a second shot rang out and slammed in to the side of yang who hit the floor with a grunt as blood started to seep through her jacket and just as a third shot rang out Alex froze time only to see the bullet inches away from the back of Blake's head. "shit shit shit shit shit what am I going to do" Alex shouted as he removed the bullet from its flight path and made it do a perfect 180 degree turn to point back at the shooter. Alex moved Blake and Ruby in to his tank and locked the hatch leaving a note that said what he thought was happening. Alex came back over to everyone else and moved them all to cover being the only one that there was a clear light of sight as a test to see if his theory was correct. Alex finished digging the bullet out of Weiss whilst time was frozen and removed the one from yang and then unfrozen time. Alex put his hand on Weiss's forehead and began to aura heal her only for it to take much longer than he thought it would, Alex then went over to yang after fully healing Weiss and started to try and heal her but it wasn't working.

"Weiss can I have some help here please"

"Ok what do you want me to do"

"help me aura heal yang"

Both Alex and Weiss put thair hands on yang's forehead and started to aura heal and it started to work. Yang's wound started to heal up at a rapid rate and her aura became stronger and stronger just as her aura hit maximum she shot up and her hair and eyes went from yellow to dark crimson in a ball of fire.

"where is he where is the guy who did this to us"

"that's what I'm about to find out"

Alex went and got Blake and Ruby out of the tank.

"wait here a sec I'm going to check if the coast is clear"

Alex went out front of the hanger and instantly got hit in the face with a bullet and was knocked over, he got back up and instantly took another 6 directly to the gut. Alex ran back to the others.

"ok so my theory was correct it's multiple shooters and I know this because I already took one of them out so everyone that can fight please hold on to me I'm about to freeze time and you will not be frozen if I'm touching you"

"ok then everyone grab him"

All of team CFVY and JNWPR along with ozpin and team RWBAY grabbed Alex and saw the world around them stop and go a slight blue tint.

"now anyone with a speed semblance go over there" said Alex as he pointed to a tree line about a mile away.

"yang and Blake go that way me and Weiss will go that way ozpin can you go that way and CFVY split up over those two points we will get the motherfu-"

"please try to mind your language at my school Alex"

"sorry Oz I'm just a tad pissed off"

As Alex finished giving orders he activated his speed and ran at the man he saw fire the first round at him and rugby tackled him to the floor starting time for him again. The gunman looks at Alex in pure terror as Alex is still in his full battle hardsuit and covered the full mile and a bit from Beacon in less that a few seconds even though it actually took 5 minutes for Alex. Alex knocks the gunman out and ties him up running him to the hanger at Beacon and then runs for the next furthest guy getting to him in 6 minutes and doing the same. Because Alex has only been 11 minutes he decides to catch up with yang and Blake with Weiss close behind using her glyphs to speed her up and leaching of Alex's unlimited aura so hers doesn't run out.

"hay guys we though you might want some help"

"Ok any idea how much further Alex" asked Blake

"yah about 2 minutes to the left"

"great what do you want us to do once we are there" asked yang

"I'll tap him and unfreeze him you all wait in the tree line and I'll call for help if I need it"

As Alex gets up to the third gunman he pokes him in the back and unfreeze him.

"hello there mate"

"Ahhh shit it's you" replies the gunman

The gunman pulls his sub machine gun and unloads all his ammo on Alex and then he pulls a gun that looks different. Alex stops time for him again and takes a closer look at the gun and it turns out it is an aura piercing police gun and Alex takes it from him.

"hay yang come here a sec"

"why"

"just do it"

"ok"

"shoot me with this gun and Weiss come heal me if it gets threw my aura"

"OK"

*bang*

"that was close alright swap it for this non aura piercing gun yang and then I'll let him unload that and then knock him out"

Yang swaps the pistols and Alex unfreezez him. he unloads all his ammo doing nothing, the look on his face goes from ill kill you to oh shit in a matter of seconds and Alex throws an aura infused punch and knocked him out. Alex then ties him up and takes him back to the hanger and re frezez him at this point every one else is already back and Alex resumes time again. Alex pulls his 1911 with earth ammo and points it at the first man's head execution style and askes a few questions

"Do you all have your aura unlocked"

"Umm yes we do were murcinarys"

"OK next question, why did you shoot at us"

"it's out orders"

"who hired you"

"Well never tell you"

As he finishes his sentence Alex pulls the trigger and the gunman drops to the floor with blood everywhere and then the round bounces off the tank and harmlessly drops to the floor.

All the other people except the gunman who are tied down look at Alex in shock as he steps towards the next gunman and points his gun at them.

"Alex what in the name of oum are you doing" shouts coco in pure terror at the fact Alex just executed one of the people.

"I'm finding out who tried to get me and my team killed" Alex froze time for everyone but coco and himself

"not to mention the one I love"

"who yang"

"nope"

"oh ice queen"

"yep and don't call her that"

"how can you love her she hated you when you first got here"

"I know but we made friends and I developed feeling for her so are you going to try and stop me and end up like him or not"

"no I won't but dose Weiss know"

"not until I'm ready to tell her"

With that Alex unfreezez time and moves to the next one.

"so will you talk then, bearing in mind there is another four of you and I can guarantee one of you will talk even if I have to torture you"

"no I won't talk and neither will they"

"ok then"

*bang bang bang bang* Alex shoots both his knees and elbows

"what about now"

"never"

*bang*

Alex puts a round in his head and reloads his gun. "what about you number 3

" never"

*bang*

Alex shoots the gunman's left hand "now"

"never"

*bang* Alex shoots him on the head execution style.

"Lucky number 4 is up next what prize will he get, a bullet to the brain or his life"

"I'd rather die than talk"

"not so fast"

Alex pulls his combat knife and starts to cut the mans fingers off one by one.

"will you talk now"

"never"

"ok"

Alex kills him with his knife to the ribs and a nice twist hearing every snap crackle and pop on the way till he bleedes to death.

"and number 5 what will you get, on tonights episode of will he talk"

"you will never get me to say anything"

"do you really want to do this after what I've just done"

"I'll never talk"

Fine Alex dragged him over to the tank and puts his legs in between the tracks and the cogs then freeze time. Alex jumps in the tank and starts it. Alex puts his foot on the accelerator and unfreezez time only to run over the ancles of the gunman. Alex jumped out of the tank heated up a metal plate from his tank whith his aura and pressed it against the man's stumps from cutting his feet of with the tank.

"OK look at it this way I have meany more ways of cutting you up and that was the least painful one"

"Ill never talk"

"fine I guess you didn't listen to me"

Alex pulls out his pen knife and sharpens the tiny blade slightly and then walks over to the man and picks him up and sits him on the tank. "OK this is what's going to happen, everyone but the other gunman are going to leave now until they hear a gunshot and then you can come back in"

Alex then cuts the man's fingers off induvidually only for the man to spit in his face " do your worst I'll never talk"

"oh I'll do my worst" Alex says with a bit of an evil laugh. Alex then goes back over to him with the same knife and starts to cut open his chest. "NOW"

"NEVER"

Alex takes the man off his tank and then shoots him point blank in the head.

"what about it number 6 will you talk"

"yes yes I will"

"OK then what was your mission"

Just as Alex asked the question with his gun pointed at the man he Heard the sound of police sirens pull up out side. Ten police officers run in to the building and point standers issue aura piercing guns at alex. "everybody on the floor now"

Everyone but Alex and ozpin drops to the floor.

"don't listen to them, everyone but me and ozpin will leave the hanger"

"no we are staying" says coco

Alex turns and shoots coco in the shin with his earth pistol.

"LEAVE NOW" shouted Alex.

velvet and fox helped coco get out

"Weiss could you heal her leg for me please"

"sure, but you are scaring me with this show of anger"

"yeah well that's what happens when people try to kill my friends"

"ok then do all of you police have aura"

"um yes we all do we have to, to be on the force"

"good said Alex as he throws a flashbang and ran at the police officers knocking them out one by one until only thair Sargent was still standing." now you and your men are going to stand down and leave me to my interagation"

"I'm sorry but we can't do that"

"yes you can if your dead"

"are you threatening a member of the law enforcement"

"no just stating a fact now leave me be"

"fine but only because they tried to kill you first"

"Anyway, what was your mission"

"to kill team RWBAY and any witnesses but we were also payed extra to make sure Weiss suffered as a punishment to her for leaving the shnee dust company and coming to beacon" replied the gunman whimpering the whole time

"second question, who hired you"

"two people a woman called cinder fall and Mr shnee the current owner of the SDC"

"do you have a picture of either of these people"

"yes on my scroll in my left pocket"

"alex activates an aura shield as he puts his hand in the gun man's left pocket and pulled out his scroll"

"what's the password"

"27,32,51"

"thanks"

*bang*Alex shoots him in the face with a smile of pure hatred on his own face.

"all right now we know our targets let's move"

"what the fuck Alex I thought you said you would let him live"

"not with what he has done"


	11. chapter 11

Chapter eleven

"OK Weiss so the plan is as follows, you get me in to your father's study where I will wait for him to come down in twenty minutes. I'll sit in the far corner so you can't see me. when he sits at the desc I will confront him and get a confession out of him. General iron wood can you help keep the palace guards from us"

"yes I can because if what you say is true he is going to get the death sentence"

"ok we move in, 3,2,1 go go go"

Alex activates the retro reflective panels on his suit turning him almost completely invisible.

Alex got in to Mr Shnee's study quite easily and hid in the corner.

An hour later Mr shnee had been sat at his desc for forty minutes and he noticed two fist marks being burned in to his desc but couldn't see any one there. Alex activated his suits external sound system.

"hello Mr shnee, I know that you tried to get your own child killed along with the rest of team RWBAY and that if Alex and your child hadn't been able to aura heal you would have been successful in killing two of the five team members. You should be thanking oum that they survived otherwise this would be a very different situation " said Alex with his voice changed by the suit to sound like ozpin. Alex saw Mr shnee reach under his desc and press a button and then pull out a gun and point it at Alex.

" this weapon is an experimental piece of equipment that can penetrait any aura and metal so if you don't leave now I will shoot you in the head"

"do it and see If you can kill me because I guarantee it won't"

*bang* Mr shnee fires the gun and the clocking system on Alex's armour shuts down and the fist marks in the desc are getting bigger and bigger. Mr shnee fires the gun again and this time it explodes in his hand reducing his aura to zero.

"Well now you can see im not ozpin but do you know who I actually am"

"I have no idea but my guards will be here soon and you will be dead"

"No thay won't and no I won't"

"and why is that"

Because I have the help of not only your own daughter but also professor ozpin and even better than that the military as in general ironwood"

"oh you think you've won you haven't, when Salem hears of this you will all die"

"I can get you a deal though, if you sign this confession I can get you spared the death sentence and you won't rot in Jale for the rest of your life but if you don't I have autarization to kill you on the spot from none other than general ironwood himself so I can call him in hear and you will be arrested and put on trial but if you don't do that then ill drop this" Alex finishes his sentence and pulls out a fusion Granade that will kill Mr shnee and destroy all evidence he was ever in the study let alone alive as there is no body after its disintegrated by nuclear fire.

"I will never surrender to the likes of you peasants"

"fine then"

Alex takes of his helmet

"what about the people you tried to kill"

Alex press a button in his leg and everyone from team RWBAY and ozpin walks in to the room.

"what about now you peice of shit scumbag"

"Not a chance"

"fine everyone but Mr shnee out now"

Just after everyone is out Alex pulls the pin on the fusion Granade and throws it at Mr shnee.

"think fast motherfucker"

Alex then puts his helmet on and turns to walk away when the granade goes off throwing Alex through a wall and in to ironwood knocking them over the raling of the stairs and down 5 floors with a loud thud as Alex hits the floor, ironwood Is hanging from the banister two floors down. Everyone runs to the banister and then weiss runs down to Alex to see if he is ok.

"ALEX NO"

just as weiss gets to Alex he turns to his left and takes off his helmet only to get a kiss from weiss. "thank oum your ok"

"much better now than I was"

"just let me sit up I think there is some shrapnel in my chest" Alex sits up and pulls a chunk of metal out of his chest and starts to aura heal himself and then stands up and steps out of his battle armour and hugs weiss.

"I didn't known how to say this yet but I think I'm just going to say it"

"what is it"

"weiss I love you and have done for some time now"

"oh, I wasn't expecting that but the feelings are defiantly going both ways" as weiss finishes what she is saying Alex jumps at her and kisses her whilst giving her a hug"

"well that was unexpected" shouted ironwood from the banister "and can someone help me down"

"oh shit I honestly forgot you where there man, drop and I'll catch you"

"seriously I'm half metal"

"I know I'm going to activate my semblance before you hit the floor and catch you like that"

"OK 3,2,1,"

Alex stopped time just before ironwood hit the floor and moved him before unfreezing time and ironwood was now stood next to them in the front hall of the SDC Palace.

"so weiss now that your father is dead will you be taking over the SDC or will you stay at beacon"

"I'll finish my time at Beacon but I am now the automatic owner of the company"

"good good so what do we do now just go back to Beacon and pretend this never happened"

"yes and we have to act surprised at what happened when it comes on the news"

Back at beacon

"so that happend then"

"yes it did didn't it" replied weiss

"what kind of weapon did you use against him" asked Ruby

"a little thing I came up with called a fusion granade"

"ohh that sounds cool can I have some"

"yes you can I have made four granades for each of the team and then some spares"

"cool"

"I was thinking if becoming a specialist arms dealer here at Beacon if Oz will alow it. And I can earn some money from it too"

"hay do you think if I ask ren he will make some pancakes as I haven't tried them yet and Nora keeps telling me to"

"did someone say pancakes" shouted Nora from what seems like a couple hundred feet away

"yes, I'm going to ask ren to make some as I have never tried them and you keep telling me to"

With that Alex walks over to JNWPR'S door and knocked on it

"just a second" shouts ren from the other side

"ok" replies alex

"Alex is that you"

"why yes it is Mr Williams"

Scott opens the door and Alex walks in and everyone just start at him as he is still in his battle armour from his not quite a fight with Mr shnee and it still has the giant hole in the torso where the bit of shrapnel pierced Alex's armor and aura.

"oh my oum are you okay alex" asked phyra as she saw the large hole in Alex's armor

"yah why wouldn't I be"

"you have a giant hole in you" replied scott

"nah that's nothing to worry about it's only in my armor I heald my body after I took out the shrapnel I didn't even feel it really"

"damn that's impressive" said Juan as he couldn't stop looking at the large gash in the armor.

"uh ren I came over to see if you could make me some pancakes I hear that they are to die for"

"I can do that just don't let Nora see them or you won't get to eat any if them"

"great I'll just go get my syrup from the fridge in my tank"

"cool thay will be ready when you get back"

"thanks ren"

10 minutes later

"damn ren these are some good pancakes with syrup"

"thank you, my mother thought me how to make them"

"I have a question to ask, is it ok for me to carry my weapon around Beacon with me even if it is just my pistols"

"yes you can Mr Jones"

"Ahhh Oz you scared the heck out of me"

"sorry Mr Jones I just wanted to make sure you are all right after what happend in Atlas earlier"

"I'm good just eating some of ren's amazingly good pancakes"

"did you really need to kill the man"

"yes otherwise he would have sent more"

"I can see your point but you could have arrested him"

"I gave him an option and he chose death over accountability for his actions"

"ahh I see but you didn't need to go in guns ablazing"

"I didn't I want in and waited for him and gave him a choice of surrender or die and he pulled a gun even though he thought it was you"

"why did he think it was me"

"optical camouflage to make me invisible and a voice modulator set to make me sound like you"

"well it's a good thing he is dead then I would say"

"definatly"

"you are all needed in the ball room to select your first missions too"

"OK we will be there in a minute I just need to finish these pancakes"

The ball room

"So where do you all want to go then"

"ohh look at this one it's in mountain Glen" said Ruby in her normal excited way

"OK any objections to mountain glen"

"nope" said yang as she looked around at everyone

"all right let's just enter our team name then"

Alex turned to the console and entered the team name but the screen flashed red and said second year or higher only.

"oum damn it its second year only"

"aww I really wanted to see mountain glen"

"just give me a sec I have an idea"

Alex pulled out his scroll and called ozpin.

"Hay Oz me and my team want to go to mountain Glen but it is restricted to second years anything you can do about that"

"let me see here well you are all fully capable of this mission so there you go you should be on then mountain Glen mission now"

"thanks oz"

Alex ended the call and turned back to his team.

"well we are going to mountain Glen people"

"let's get our stuff and get to the helipad" said weiss as she looked around to see where all our bags where in the sea of people.

"OK let's go"


End file.
